sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Sutherland
Brigadier General Hank Sutherland of the Royal Canadian Marine Corps is currently Special Operations Command Commander for Commonwealth Joint Command (CWJC). Physical Description *'Height:' 1.95 m *'Weight:' 95 kg *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Hair Style:' Shaven *'ATA Gene Status:' Gene Therapy *'WTA Gene Status:' Untested *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Richard Challoner School **Surbiton High School *'Post Secondary Education:' **Bachelor of Sciences - Royal Military College of Canada *'Military Education:' **Officer Training - Royal Military College of Canada **Intelligence Training - Canadian Forces School of Military Intelligence (CFSMI) - CFB Kingston **Canadian Forces Marine Commandos - Cross Service Transfer Training Family *Father: Commodore Patrick Sutherland, Canadian Forces Maritime Command Retired **Former Commanding Officer CFB Halifax, living in Kingston *Mother: Ruth Sutherland (nee: Hutton), **Retired School Teacher, living in Kingston *Sister: Doctor Sophie Sutherland, PhD **Marine Biologist, University of Toronto *Sister: Doctor Tracey Sutherland, PhD **Bio Medical Engineer, McGill University *Sister: Doctor Zoe Sutherland, MD **Cardiothoracic Surgeon, University of Alberta Hospital Career History *Maritime Forces Officer Training - Royal Military College, Kingston **09/09/1994 - 04/15/1998 *Relief Security Officer - HMCS Athabaskan (DDH 282) **04/15/1998 - 09/22/2002 *Night Watch Duty Officer and Boarding Party Commander - HMCS Athabaskan (DDH 282) **09/22/2002 - 12/18/2005 *Intelligence Training, Canadian Forces School of Military Intelligence (CFSMI) - CFB Kingston **12/18/2005 - 05/17/2006 *Intelligence Officer, International Security Assistant Forces (ISAF) Headquarters - Kabul, Afghanistan **05/17/2006 - 12/22/2008 *Chief Intelligence Officer - CFB Halifax **12/22/2008 - 07/30/2010 *Marine Commandos Training - CFB Esquimalt **07/30/2010 - 09/15/2011 *Executive Officer, Stargate Team 20 - Stargate Command **09/15/2011 - 11/29/2014 *Commanding Officer, Stargate Team 20 - Stargate Command **11/29/2014 - 07/14/2018 *Commanding Officer, Stargate Team 24 - Stargate Command **07/14/2018 - 06/15/2023 *Commander, 2nd Canadian Marine Commando Regiment *Marine Asset Commander, Canadian Task Group **06/15/2023 - 11/21/2024 *Special Operations Command Commander, Commonwealth Joint Command **11/21/2024 - Present Date of Promotion * - Naval Cadet: 09/09/1994 * - Acting Sub-Lieutenant: 04/15/1998 * - Sub-Lieutenant: 09/22/2002 * - Lieutenant: 12/18/2005 * - Lieutenant Commander: 12/22/2008 * - Major: 09/15/2011 * - Lieutenant Colonel: 11/29/2014 * - Colonel: 07/14/2018 * - Brigadier General: 06/15/2023 Background Hank Sutherland was the only son of four children born to a Canadian Naval Flag Officer and school teacher. His three older sisters all went into sciences earning doctorates while he went into the military. He completed his four years at RMC and was commissioned as an Acting Sub-Lieutenant in the Canadian Forces Maritime Command. His first posting was to the HMCS Athabaskan, an Iroquois Class Destroyer based out of CFB Halifax as the Relief Security Officer. He served here four four years until he was promoted to Sub-Lieutenant and made the Night Watch Duty Officer and put in command of the teams Boarding Party. After another three years he was made a full Lieutenant and sent to CFB Kingston in his hometown to do Intelligence Training at Canadian Forces School of Military Intelligence (CFSMI). After his training here he was posted as an Intelligence Officer with the International Security Assistant Force (ISAF) Headquarters in Kabul, Afghanistan. He served a double rotation and in 2008 he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and posted as the Chief of Intelligence for CFB Halifax. However a little over a year later he was accepted into the Marine Commandos Training at CFB Esquimalt, He completed his training in one of the first full classes and had his commissioned exchanged to the Marines and was recommissioned as a Major. The Program CO offered him a post with the Stargate Program and he accepted being posted as the Executive Officer of SG-20 out of Stargate Command. He served here four three years before earning a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and command of the team. He gained a wealth of experience here and in 2018 was offered command of SG-24 a special ops team along with promotion to full Colonel. He set about assembling a Special Ops team, drawing from other special ops Canadians. He served here five years leading the team on hundreds of high risk missions. In 2023 the team was dissolved with everyone being promoted to bigger and better things. At the same time he was promoted to Brigadier General and made the Marine Asset Commander for Canadian Task Group as well as the Commander of the 2nd Marine Commando Regiment. He made the decision to headquarters out of the NATO Headquarters in Belgium as opposed to the NDHQ to allow him to work more closely with other task forces and military commanders. However that position did not last as the Canadian Task Group was dissolved just over a year later and was replaced with the new Commonwealth Joint Command. However Henry managed to keep a job in the new command with him now in-charge of all Special Operations assets as Commander of Special Operations Command. Category:Canadian Forces Personnel Category:Marines Category:Non Player Character Category:Canadians Category:SGC Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel